Kicks
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: She went from Hired Assassin, to Cop, to Angry Avenger/Hired Assassin...but will she really fall in love? Kicks was feared, Carly was adored. Can Spot learn to live with both sides or change her for the better? SLASH inside, suck it up.
1. Prologue

There was a time when children weren't allowed to roam the streets of New York at night. Wives constantly worried about their late working husbands and if they would come home as they saw each other in the morning. When Newsies traveled in groups and rarely traveled down alleys in the middle of the night without deep fear for their life.

If one went missing, there was panic, but silence followed. No one dared to speak out. Even the bravest of men, cowered at the thought of this monster who created such fear.

When a person did decide to try and "tame the beast", they were found dead with a 'K' carved in his chest the very next day.

No one even knew what the deadly being looked like; if one did, he was already dead.

Anyone who saw this uncaring machine fight got chills. The precision, the unemotional face, the heartless actions were qualities that the stupid opponent faced before their demise.

Never had this thing lost a fight and never was it's opponent seen a live again. He would be one of the few to experience the pain a powerful kick can inflict, that's how this unfeeling creature earned its name. Sending shudders down the brave's neck, earning squeaks from the quietest of girls, and causing the tomorrow's dead to scream out in the middle of the night. So you want to know this horrifying name that so many flinch at and others have died to? Are you sure?

Kicks.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"You couldn't of waited till we were out of the building before you blew it up?" a brunet demanded, struggling slightly with a 10-year-old boy on her back.

"Now where's the fun in that?" a dirty blonde chuckled, helping get the boy off her back, "Les Jacobs?"

"I hope so," the girl replied, "Or we're screwed."

"Let's get him taken care of shall we? Then I'll take him home," he muttered, carrying the boy, Les to a nearby doctor, "You look tired, Carly."

"How would you feel?" Carly yawned, running a hand through her tangled hair, "I haven't slept in I don't know how long."

"He'll be fine," the doctor stated, interrupting the two teenagers' conversation, "He needs rest. He should probably stay in bed for at least a week, two at most."

"What about her?" an older man asked, nodding at Carly.

"I just need a comfortable bed, Porky, then I'll be fine," she smiled, thankful she had caring friends. He smiled back but looked at Les then back at Carly. "I can go find a relative, tell 'em he's alright."

"Then you'll go home?" the dirty blonde asked seriously.

"Yes Badge, then I'll go home," Carly sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Carly, you know I'm only worried-."

"Badge, I know," Carly smiled, squeezing his hand, "See you tomorrow Porky."

"Bye Carly," he replied joviously.

"Bye, Badge."

"Bye," he smiled after her. Porky gave him a knowing look but he rolled his eyes. "It's not like that and you know it."

"I do but he doesn't," Porky nodded behind them and Badge saw that Les was awake, "Hey there."

"Pork don't do that, the kid's probably terrified."

"I didn't," but he stopped, shaking his head and walking off. Badge looked back at Les and smiled.

"Hey little guy, let's get you cleaned up." Les looked at Badge's hand hesitantly. "I'm a good guy, see," he pulled out his badge, "I'm here to help you."

"Bulls never help," Les muttered, glaring at Badge who laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, we do," he stated, pushing Les's shoulder slightly, "C'mon." After some thought, Les took the hand and Badge helped him up.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Excuse me," Carly muttered, tapping a boy on the shoulder.

"Buy a pape miss?" the boy smirked, looking her over.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone," she replied, looking at her paper, "A 'David Jacobs'. You know him?"

"Mouth?" the boy asked surprised, "What do you want with him?"

"Could you just take me to him?" she asked annoyed.

"Sure, for a price," the boy answered suggestively. She smiled, looking down at her feet but then slammed him into the nearby wall, her knife by his neck.

"How bout I let you keep your head?"

"Sounds fair," he chocked out and she let him go, "Jesus, ya know that temper could get you killed."

"Where's the Jacob's guy?" she demanded, ignoring him.

"Follow me," the boy muttered, rubbing his neck. He led her down the street and walked into a diner.

"So where is he?" Carly asked slowly, looking around.

"I dunno, hold on a sec. Spot!" he yelled, making her jump slightly, "You seen Mouth?"

"Yeah, he's at Medda's with Jack," the Spot boy replied, looking at Carly, "Don't I know you?"

"No," she replied, turning around, but looked at the other kid, "Thanks."

"You know where Medda's is?"

"Yeah," she nodded, turning away from him.

"Hey wait, girl, what's your name?" he called after her but was answered with the door closing. As she entered the theater, she saw two boys sitting in the audience, watching Medda on stage.

"Jack, what're we gonna do?" one whispered, leaning towards the other, who, Carly noted, had a red bandanna around his neck. "If no one finds Les, my family'll die."

"They'll find him Davey, don't worry," the other, Jack, reassured him, bumping his shoulder slightly.

"How do you know?" David asked, but Jack didn't have time to answer.

"Carlotta!" the redheaded Medda yelled from the stage. Carly cringed slightly and the two boys quickly parted, turning around.

"Medda," she whined, "For Christ's sake, its freaking Carly."

"Oh but Carlotta's so pretty," Medda smiled, "Did you manage to do the little favour I asked for?"

"Yes and it was by no means little. Now could you help me find," she looked at her paper, "David Jacobs, I think his nickname is Mouth or something."

"Why?" Jack asked standing.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked but he didn't answer, "I've had a long day, don't _make_ me hurt you."

"I'm David," the other replied before Jack could say anything else, "What'd you want?"

"It's about your brother, Les," she started; then smiled, "We found him."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"You should have seen the look on his face, Badge, he was so happy. Practically killed me with a hug," Carly smiled, content her job was done well.

"Carly, I really wish you didn't wait up for me," Badge sighed, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded.

"Well I had to tell you," she yawned, tugging at his hand, "C'mon."

"I have to work."

"Why?" she whined, folding her arms.

"I have to go check something out."

"Is Porky going with you?"

"It's not serious," he smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Badge-."

"Car, go to sleep, I'll be fine."

"Fine," she grumbled, "Night Badge."

"Night Carly."

/\/\/\/\ Newsies /\/\/\/\

Knocking erupted through the room and Carly fell out of her bed.

"What the hell?" she muttered, making her way to the door, "Porky, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Carly," his serious tone scared her and she looked behind him.

"Where's Badge?"

"Carly, Chief wants me to-."

"Where is he?"

"-take you down with-."

"Mark! Where is he?" she yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Carly," he whispered; seeing she was about to fall, he grabbed her hand.

"Who?"

"We don't know, we need you down there. Chief insists it. I personally think it'll open a whole new can of worms. C'mon let's go." He led her down stairs and to the square, where a crowd of people had gathered, one of which being Medda, who Carly immediately ran over to.

"Oh Carly," she sniffed, hugging her, tears had stained her cheeks.

"Medda," Carly started, seriously, placing a hand on both shoulders, "Did they find anything?"

"Carly," Porky yelled before Medda could answer.

"Go home Medda, I'll be there later, alright?"

"Carly, don't do anything rash," Medda requested but Carly wasn't listening. Her eyes had wandered to the cloth that Porky was holding up. "Carly, why don't you come home with me now?"

"Huh?"

"I've never felt it right that you do this."

"Maybe you're right Med," Carly said slowly, "I'm gonna say bye to Porky."

"Alright," she sighed, turning towards her theater. As Carly walked over, Porky could feel her determined look.

"Car, have you ever seen this?" he held up the cloth but she shook her head, "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember this Porky, it's a red bandanna." He stared at her for a while, knowing her temper, however _not_ knowing it was bubbling at the surface.

"Alright," he sighed, putting the cloth away, "Tomorrow."

"I dunno," she muttered, walking away, towards Medda's, when she got in, Medda was about to go to bed. "G'night Medda."

"Night sweetie," she smiled, resting a comforting hand on Carly's shoulder. Carly smiled back gratefully but as Medda left, it was replaced with a venomous glare. Her night _was not_ over.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Looks like I win boys," Jack grinned, pulling his money towards him.

"It's only cause Race isn't playing," Spot muttered, folding his arms, stubbornly.

"Speaking of which," David started, turning to the boy sitting in the corner, "What's the matter with him anyway?"

"He's been that way since this afternoon," Spot sighed, throwing his hat at the table, "Some girl."

"Oh," Blink smirked, sneaking a wink at Mush, who blushed slightly. They heard the door open and suddenly, Jack was looking down the nose of a gun.

"Up," the unknown boy commanded in growl. Jack stood slowly in the silent room, glancing around, his eyes landing on a confused and frightened David. The boy cocked the gun but David sprung in front of Jack.

"Dave, what're you doing?" Jack demanded, eyes on the boy in front of them.

"No," David's voice was firm but his hands were shaking; Jack saw them.

"Move," the boy snarled, but when he didn't, he round-kicked David in the face, following with a spinning hook that send him to the floor. The gun sounded and the boy was gone, running to a safe place. He finally found a deserted alleyway and tore off the hat, revealing two braids. She collapsed to her knees, tears spilling and rested her head on the floor. "Badge and his stupid morals."

As soon as the figure left, the boys crowded around Jack, who was clutching his arm in torturous pain. Questions filled the air but the two he was concerned about were the only ones he really cared about.

"Where's Dave?" he asked weakly, sitting up, still holding his arm.

"He's fine Cowboy," Kid Blink reassured his friend.

"Where-."

"Right here," David muttered, "Who was that?"

"Fix first, questions later," Jack grunted, glad David was okay. David nodded, helping him up.

"I'll get Klopps," Race offered, running out the door before getting a response.

"God that hurt," Jack hissed as he and David slowly walked to the Lodging house, "And what the hell were you thinking standing in front of a _gun_?"

"I dunno," David muttered, shrugging slightly.

"For the first time in your life, you didn't think."

"All I know is," but he mumbled the rest.

"Huh?" Jack asked, leaning in closer.

"I didn't want to," but again, he mumbled the rest.

"Dave, I can't understand-."

"Loose you Jack," David stated slightly annoyed, "I don't ever want to loose you okay?"

"No need to get all hoity-toity, Dave," Jack grinned, kissing the other boy lightly, "I don't want to loose you either"

"Thanks," David responded, his ears reddening, opening the door for his boyfriend.

"So Kicks is back, huh?" Klopps asked, fixing up Jack's arm.

"I guess so," Jack muttered, restraining from flinching.

"Who's Kicks?" David asked, staring at Jack, who sighed, looking around the room.

"Dave you might want to sit down," Jack muttered, pulling his down beside him.

"Why," he asked, confused.

"How do I start," Jack sighed, chewing on his lip in thought.

"The beginning would be nice."

"Alright, well, about three years ago, Kicks disappeared. No one knew where . . . well no one knew who he was either, but most assumed he was killed in his own hobby or the bulls finally caught him. I had always hoped the first," Jack paused, glancing at David.

"I still don't get-."

"Kicks was paid to kill people," Mush blurted out. David went wide-eyed, looking around the room and multiple people nodded, no one really noticing Mush and Blink leaving, hand-in-hand.

"Then why-?"

"Jacky-boy coulda ticked him off somehow," Spot pointed out, "Or Pulitzer-."

"C'mon, you know even Pulitzer wouldn't-."

"He could," Spot growled, glaring at the Newsie who contradicted him.

"Well then make peace!" David stated.

"It's not that easy Dave," Jack smiled, shaking his head.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night boys," Kloppman muttered, standing, "Go to bed." There were several groans and thumps before several people moved to their beds.

"Could you try?" David persisted quietly, "Please?"

"Alright, I'll try," Jack sighed, running tired hand though his hair, "Stay here tonight Davey, with Kicks out, it's dangerous to go home at this time of night."

"But Les just got home-."

"Your parent's'll understand," Jack look was serious and worry slipped through his eyes.

"Alright Jack," David sighed, "I'll stay."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Carly cursed herself. She was weak, but at least no one had seen her. If she were really going to do this, she'd have to go full out. No regrets. There was a clatter and she jumped as the door to her room opened.

"You got in late last night," Medda remarked, "I thought you went to bed."

"Couldn't sleep."

"I've found a job for you," she sighed, sitting next to Carly, "I know you like to stay busy."

"Thanks," Carly muttered, smiling slightly, "Medda, I know you didn't like what me and Badge did but we had our reasons."

"I know."

"You do?" Carly asked, secretly startled.

"Badge didn't tell me the _whole_ story but he said that your past caused your future," Medda Smiled.

"Sounds like him," Carly smiled back weakly.

"I know you two were close, but honey, promise me you wont let it change you completely. He wouldn't want that."

"Don't worry Medda."

"Alright, sweetie off you go. Be good." Carly let out a sigh but got up, quickly changing before running out the door and down the street. She entered what Medda had told her was Tibby's and saw an old man waiting for her.

"Carly?" he asked and she nodded, "I'm Finigus Parker, you can call me Fig though."

"Okay," she smiled, stifling a laugh. The door opened and she felt her knife burning a hole in her pocket as she saw Jack Kelly walk in, followed by David Jacobs. David looked at her and smiled, in which she returned.

"Hi."

"Hey. How's, uh, Les?"

"He's good, thanks for bringing him home."

"It's my job," she shrugged but corrected herself, "was my job."

"You don't-?"

"Nah, Medda keeps me o a leash." At this, Jack laughed and her eyes turned cold, staring at him. "What?"

"Whoa chill _Ice_, its just Medda don't seem the type-."

"Do you now her?"

"Actually yeah I do." She rolled her eyes, turning back to Fig. "That girl gives me the creeps."

"What a girl doesn't like you and you're-."

"It ain't like that Davey," Jack growled, glaring at his companion, "She looks like she's blood-thirsty and after last night, I have every fucking right to be shaken up." He stormed off, leaving David, shaking his head.

"What was that about?" he heard Carly ask and he turned around to see her cleaning a glass.

"Just a little spooked," he muttered, sitting at the bar, "You know him?"

"Heard of him?" There was something in her tone that made him drop the subject.

"So you work here now?"

"Seems like it."

"Why?" she wondered if she should have told him, but before she decided, a herd of boys bustled in, yelling at her. What, she didn't know, but she did _not_ like the noise.

"Oi!" she yelled loudly, startling the boys into a silence.

"Boys," Fig started looking around the bunch, "This is Carly, she's new. Be nice." As he walked off, she recognized one of them.

"Hey there," the Newsie smiled, looking somewhat nervous.

"Hi," she smiled warmly, deciding she should start over, "I think I should apologize for yesterday. I'd had a long day and I have a short temper." He nodded, his smile more confident now.

"I'm Racetrack."

"Carlotta, but most call me Carly."

"Most?"

"The ones who live," she grinned playfully. He shook his head but say down next to David, who raised an eyebrow. She sighed, pulling out her knife and showed it to him.

"Why's there a 'K'?" David asked slowly.

"The person who make it thought my name was spelt with a 'K'," she semi-lied. He bought it, nodding and gave it back to her. She put it in her pocket and looked up into two blue-gray eyes. She forgot to breath.

"Hey," he smirked, sitting next to Racetrack, "Race, we leaving soon?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Race muttered, glancing over the menu before letting out a sigh. He ordered something then waved goodbye, following Spot to a table were Jack was.

"Why aren't you over there?" she asked David, trying to make conversation but he shrugged.

"He's annoyed," David sighed, looking at Jack who was grinning at Racetrack.

"You to seem close," she heard him gulp, "How long have you been friends?"

"Couple months," he mumbled, glancing at her knowing smile.

"And you've been together for," David spluttered and she laughed.

"How'd you?"

"Smarts." He stared at her for a couple minutes.

"Couple weeks," he muttered, glancing back at Jack who was watching them.

"So your friends, they-."

"Don't know," he finished nodding. Now she felt another pair of eyes and saw the blue-eyed beauty from before. "That's Spot."

"Huh?" she asked dumbly, snapping back to his grinning face, "Nu-huh."

"I think so," he laughed.

"I like his eyes," she muttered, picking up another glass.

"Uh-huh," his grin widened.

"Shut up," she blushed slightly. He shook his head and she saw Racetrack raising an eyebrow. She shook her head rapidly before turning around, reorganizing the glasses. As she turned back around, she saw Spot sitting on the counter, smirking at her and it made her jump, startled but she ended up getting lost his eyes.

"When do you finish?" he asked in a soft tone. She knew it wasn't something he normally did but she was slightly breathless at his voice. "Girl?"

"Carly," she muttered automatically, "Five-thirty."

"Walk you home?" he asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Can't," she told him shortly, turning away, heading for the door, "Fig-."

"Go have lunch," he nodded and she left, breaking into a run to an abandoned building. She ran to the roof of the building, collapsing, breathless. Lying back, she stared at the sky before taking out her knife and stabbing the ground. Suddenly, she sat up, tearing off her shirt and roughly pulled on her hat, after braiding her hair.

"Practice makes perfect," she muttered, making her way down to the basement and kicked open the door.

"Kicks!" a voice squeaked, as papers flew, "You're back. I was wondering why I got-."

"Shut up Rock," she growled, glaring at the fat mat, "Hand over the mail." He nodded, his hands shaking, but gave her the papers. "News travels fast."

"Yeah," Rock laughed nervously. She touched her hat in thanks and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell?" she muttered, stopping halfway up the stairs, "Who do you think you are?" She glared down at the letter. "Rock!" There was a thud and some banging but the door opened. "Who sent this?"

"Newsies."

"Where?"

"Brooklyn."

"Shit," she muttered under her breath but quickly recovered her scowl, "What're you still doing here?" He scurried off, leaving her to stare at the letter, before she balled it up, throwing it in a trashcan. "I guess I'm going to Brooklyn . . . Great."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Twitch, you're sure you got it to the right guy?" Spot demanded, feeling different than usual.

"Yeah," the younger Newsie nodded before leaving Spot to think. He didn't know what was about that that made him act so strangely and he _didn't_ like it but he couldn't help thinking about her. He had her under his charm but something changed and she ran away.

"Troubled girls are no good," he muttered, running a hair through his blonde hair. A Newsie called for him outside and he grabbed his cane, walking outside to be met by a boy fiddling with a knife. He looked up, revealing dangerous green eyes; Spot couldn't help _but_ feel intrigued.

"Where's IQ?" Carly growled, looking at Spot with as much hate as she could muster. Whatever the feeling from before was, she couldn't let herself get caught. She had known Spot by his reputation, never liked him, but she had to admit he was smart.

"Power change," Spot answered, his face emotionless but his mind reeling. He looked familiar but Spot couldn't place him. With eyes like those, how _could_ he forget?

"Spot Conlon," she sneered, looking him over, "Didn't think you'd ever amount to anything."

"Why'd you come?" Spot's fists were balled as he asked the immature boy before him.

"Change in tactic," she shrugged, flicking her knife out again, not missing the spark dance across Spot's eyes, "Nervous?"

"Why should I be?" Spot scoffed, still eyeing the knife somewhat, "You've lost your touch and confidence." There was flash and blood was dripping down his face.

"Look Conlon, you've gotten way too cocky. _Don't_ make me remind just who _is_ in charge," she growled, wiping the knife on the stiff leader's cheek, "Don't tempt me Spot."

"One day," Spot started in a quiet voice but loud eyes, "One day, you'll regret all your decisions and have no one to turn to."

"And I bet you can't _wait_ for that day, huh Conlon?" she sneered, sarcasm dripping off each word as she turned to leave.

"Why'd you come back?" Spot asked firmly and he turned back to face him.

"I had no one to turn to," and with that, she spun around, hook-kicking him in the face. She knelt down beside and smirked, "Watch your back Conlon."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"So he's really back?" Racetrack asked slowly, glancing at Carly who didn't seem phased. Spot nodded and couldn't help watching her. He knew there was something familiar about her but he couldn't place her. He shook his head, looking back at Racetrack, who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he growled, daring race to speak, but he only smiled at his friend.

"Spot, you and me have been friends for a long time, I know when you like a girl," Race answered in a hushed tone.

"There's something different about her, doesn't mean I like her," Spot muttered, running a hand through his hair, "Jesus, how'd we get on this, let's get back to the topic at hand-."

"Right," Race interrupted, "You should bring this up at the next meeting. Hey Carly, can I have some more sauce?"

"Just a sec," she smiled wondering which meeting they were talking about. She was rusty; she needed to fix it. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," Race smiled back, "So Car, what're you doing tonight?" She immediately raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Why?" He laughed at her suspicion, jerking his head in Spot's direction but she only rolled her eyes. "Eat your food Racetrack." He grinned mischievously but did so. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Huh?"

"You caveman, you were staring." Spot glared at her, his eyes ice cold. Her eyes traveled to his cheek and she felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She mentally shook her head, telling herself she needed to snap out of whatever was going on. Whatever power he held over he, she intended to cut and burn the restraint or whatever it was.

"Who's staring now?" the boy from her thoughts smirked, reality slowly engulfing her vision.

"It's not my fault, you've got that gross cut on your face," she covered quickly, "How'd you get it?"

"Run in with someone."

"Oh, so the big bad _King_ of Brooklyn had a 'run in with someone' and only got away with a cut? You're amazing," she laughed, sarcastically.

"You better watch who you talk to _girl_," he growled in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm so scared, I think I wet my pants." He glared at her before storming off, leaving her shaking her head.

"So," Racetrack sighed after a while, "What _are_ you doing tonight?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "I'm probably gonna help Medda with her show."

"You're staying with Medda?"

"I am," she smiled and he grinned.

"So's Spot." Her smile dropped.

"What's with the obsession and you do know that if Medda finds out, she's gonna be all over my ass."

"Carly!" she heard Fig yell, "You're done for the day."

"Thanks," she smiled, "You gonna stay?"

"Just for a while longer," Fig replied, nodding towards the door, "Go have fun, tell Medda ya did good."

"Will do," she laughed but turned back to Racetrack, "Wait Spot is _staying_ with Medda?"

"There's no room in the lodging house," he explained, "Spot Conlon doesn't share a bed with a boy."

"I would hope not," she muttered unconsciously. Racetrack grinned suggestively. "I'm gonna leave now."

"Hold on," he laughed, "I'm coming with you."

"Hurry up," she sighed, holding the door open.

"You know patience is a virtue."

'And killing is a crime,' a voice stated in the back of her head.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"If I had known you were going to be a pain, I wouldn't have let you come," Carly muttered, sneezing under Medda's Blush Brush.

"I would have found out sooner or later," Medda laughed, defending the cookie-eating boy, "You were floating on a cloud."

"It's his eyes!" Carly shrieked defensively and Racetrack laughed.

"And to think this all started with a knife."

"A what," Medda was suddenly serious.

"It was before Med," Carly explained, giving her the 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-this-now' look. Sighing, Medda nodded, but she made a not to talk about it later.

"You look beautiful," she smiled, finally finished.

"Spot's gonna love it."

"It's only been a day!" Carly whined, tired of the two.

"It takes less time to fall in love," Racetrack smirked.

"I'm not in love," she growled, glaring at the boy, surprising him.

"Car, I was just kidding," he stuttered under her stare. She immediately softened.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready," she whispered, looking at Medda.

"Honey, he would have wanted you to be happy."

"I know, it's just . . . stupid," she finished lamely.

"Car, I know he promised to meet the boys and he planned on walking you down the aisle but just because he isn't here, doesn't mean he won't always be watching over you."

"Thanks Medda," Carly sniffed, willing herself not to cry. She laughed at Racetrack's confused face and pulled him into the theater.

"Who were you two-?"

"Badge," she said shortly, "My friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its fine," she smiled, "I think they're here."

"You might be right milady," he grinned, pulling her to a seat, "I'll go check." He ran off and she leant her head back, looking at the scene painted on the ceiling. She heard the Newsboys bustling into the room and felt someone sit by her. As she looked over, she saw a bored Spot, but something in his eyes was dancing. Suddenly the lights went black and a spotlight revealed Medda at the corner of the stage, smiling widely.

"Hello Newsies, What's new?" and the show had begun. After a whiled, she felt Spot shift and saw him turn to her.

"Dance?" She raised an eyebrow, quizzically. He leaned closer, right by her ear and whispered, "Race won't stop bugging us until we do." She sighed but nodded, taking his hand.

"Where did the King of Brooklyn learn how to dance?" she asked surprised that he handled her so well. He smirked but didn't respond; instead, they stopped moving, as their eyes connected, neither being able to tear away from the beautiful eyes before them. Spot inched closer, slowly filling the space between them. His lips caressed her, like a hand would a cheek, making her veins burst with joy. As they pulled away, they were met with cheers and grins. While Carly was looking around, Spot was watching her, content with her in his arms. She finally looked back at him again and smiled. "You kissed me."

"Yeah," he smirked, kissing her again, this time fireworks going off behind them.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

It had been three weeks since Jack had been shot and Spot had kissed Carly. There had been five deaths, none of which being Newsies, but it still didn't mean they weren't nervous. Carly still pretty much despised Jack but was occupied with Spot and considering the fact that Spot was best friends with Jack, she decided that beating the shit out of him would be better than killing him at the present. This confused most of the Newsies because Kicks killed not soaked.

"I'm getting worried," David admitted, staring at Carly, who sighed, "One day he's gonna-."

"David, if Kicks wanted him dead, Kicks would have killed him," she stated and his head dropped into his hands.

"Carly!"

"In here!" Medda walked in.

"You've got a guest," she stepped aside and Carly's jaw dropped at the beaten before her.

"Spot-."

"How do you know Matts," he cut her off, his eyes ablaze. "Carly."

"Carly?" David said louder, snapping her out of her daze. She looked back at Spot.

"Why're he and Metal looking for you?"

"Shit," she muttered, sprinting out of the room and up to her own. She grabbed a bag and she was trying to throw stuff in but was whipped around, face to face with Spot. She tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"Carly, what's wrong?" he asked softly. She didn't have time to answer, instead, she heard Medda scream.

"Carlotta," an eerie voice called.

"Shit," she breathed, but she didn't move. She couldn't, her fear planted her, as well as her knowledge of the two.

"Come one," Spot whispered, tugging at her hand, "Carly."

"Carlotta," a rougher voice growled right behind the door before it was knocked down. A gun was raised but she shoved herself in front of Spot.

"Leave him alone!" she snarled, glaring up at the menacing figure.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do," he growled but lowered the gun, "You're coming with us."

"Pah," she yelled, her confidence masking her fear. He sneered, making a move for her arm but Spot pulled her back to his chest. The fun was raised again but this time, Spot moved. "No. Matts, just, put it down."

"Boyfriend, huh?" he mocked, sticking the gun under Spot's chin. She yanked him back, kicking the gun out of Matt's hand and side-kicking him in the chest, making him shuffle backwards. He grabbed her on coming foot and yanked at it, making her fall. She pulled her foot back, kicking him in the chest with her other one but quickly kicked his shoulder so he fell to the side. Jumping up, she sprinted out of the building but stopped turning around and plodded back into the building. "That's what I thought. Now, Conlon, be a good little Newsie and get your girlfriend."

"Spot," she called to the fuming boy. He growled but roughly grabbed her hand and they followed a smirking Matts out of the building. She recognized the building instantly. "Where's Rock?"

"Indisposed," Matts replied, giving her a sickening grin and she gulped.

"Where is he?" Spot asked quietly.

"Dead," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the back of Matts' head.

"Ah, Carlotta," another voice sneered and suddenly became focused on the warmth in her hand, "You thought you could get away, didn't you?"

"I believe I did," she growled, glaring at the man who was fiddling with a knife.

"On day, girl," he muttered, standing and inches from her face, "I'll have your tongue." Spot pulled her back sharply, wrapping protective arms around her waist.

"Ah, little Conlon," the smirked, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"How're your parents?" Spot jumped at Matts, shoving him against the wall and threw painfully loud punches at him until Carly finally pulled him off, slamming him into the opposite wall. He stared at her, slightly surprised at her force.

"What do you want Metal?" she asked softly, referring to the man now using the knife as a tooth pick.

"We need something taken care of," he stated thoughtfully, "Matts, take Conlon outside."

"I'm not leaving her here with you," Spot spat, pulling Carly closer.

"Carlotta, I'm sure you don't want Mr. Conlon knowing about you past." She nodded, looking at Spot.

"I'll see you later," she murmured, kissing him before pushing him towards the door, "Spot, please."

"Go, lover boy," Matts snarled, shoving Spot harder. He raised his fist again but dropped it, deciding it wasn't worth it. When he had left and the door shut, Carly turned back to Metal, no emotions playing her face.

"What do you want Metal?" she asked again, hate icing her tone.

"We have a project," he smirked.

"Who?"

"The Mayor."

"No."

"Kicks is back, you_ are_ back, you're gonna help us."

"What if I don't?"

"Then little Spotty-Poo will die and you can watch," Matts snarled, tilting his head sharply.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Carly walked out of the building, now regretting her decision. Maybe her temper _did_ get the best of her. Suddenly, she felt a warmth beside her and she pinned the person to the nearby wall in an alley, her knife at their neck.

"Carly, it's just me," she heard Spot whisper soothingly.

"They make me jumpy," she muttered, dropping her knife as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"C'mon," he murmured into her hair, "I'll stay at Medda's tonight."

"You don't have to-."

"Yes I do," he stated firmly. She sighed, knowing she couldn't change his mind, so she nodded, before resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Are you alright?"

"No, but I will be," she assured him, "Let's get outta here." He sighed but nodded, not removing his arm from her waist. She put her knife away and kissed him on the cheek. "You're pretty great, you know that?"

"It takes more than Harry Mattison to scare me off," he smiled but in his eyes, there was something dark.

"How do you know Matts?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"His reputation." There was something more and Carly knew it but she didn't want to push him. "You look tired."

"I'm not," but she yawned.

"Uh-huh, c'mon," he smirked, pulling her by the waist. She groaned in protest but he just pulled her harder and she bumped into his chest. Sighing, she let him lead her back to Medda's but felt him stiffen at the sight before them.

"It's Spot Conlon!" someone yelled but he ran as the police officers tried to chase him.

"Porky!" Carly whined annoyed.

"Hey Carly," he smiled.

"Why are they chasing my boyfriend, call them off!"

"Boyfriend, eh?" he grinned but she glared, "I don't know how Badge could put up with that."

"Sorry," she muttered, her eyes softening.

"Carly-."

"We got him!" someone cheered. Carly turned around to see Spot being man-handled and she growled, looking at Porky but before he could do anything, she turned to the group of four/five officers.

"Oi!" she yelled, making them look at her, "Let him go."

"Carly, you know we-."

"Now," she growled, sending a death glare at each officer, who almost immediately let go. Except one.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the _best_," she snarled, before punching him to the floor, then turned to Spot, "Are you okay?"

"I can take care of myself," he stated, looking at her coldly.

"Forget it. Just go back to Brooklyn Spot." Then she stormed into the theater, into Medda's open arms.

"Are you okay?" the worried woman asked, hugging her tightly, "Did they do anything to you? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she assured Medda, then saw her face, "Medda-."

"It's nothing, just a scrape and a small bump, I was so worried, oh honey, I don't think I could handle loosing you as well," Medda gushed, tears filling her eyes.

"Did you get that looked at? I swear, I'll kill 'em-."

"You will do no such thing!" Medda screeched, "Carlotta Amy Jamison, don't ever talk like that again. Don't ever put yourself in that kind of danger. You promise me, Carlotta, swear you wont ever do that." Medda didn't give her time to answer, because she had engulfed Carly into another hug. "I was so worried." Carly sniffed, hugging Medda tighter. "Is Spot okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Where is he?"

"Brooklyn."

"Carly!" they heard Porky yell, "We've got a problem."

"God damn it, why is it that I'm the only one who can fix the stupid problems?" she grumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Because people listen to you," Medda smiled, pushing her outside, to see the boy she had punched in a fight with Spot. She walked over to the boys.

"Whatchya doin?" she asked in a childish voice and Spot looked up at her, "Having fun?"

"He started it."

"And that makes it better," she smiled, "C'mon Medda thinks you're dead."

"Carly," he muttered reaching for her hand. She pulled him inside, waving goodbye to Porky but when inside, he pulled her to a stop. "Carly?"

"You say my name a lot," she grinned, kissing his cheek and Spot took it as a sign that everything was alright now, especially by her next statement, "Matts and Metal should go die."

"What'd they want?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Carly-."

"Spot, just, not now," she muttered, turning around but his hand was still in hers.

"How can I protect you if you won't let me?" She turned around, glaring at him.

"I don't need your protection."

"Carly, I just want to help."

"Well, you can't, alright? I fucked up my life; I need to deal with it. It's my problem not yours-."

"Anything involving _you_ is _my_ problem as well," he stated. And then, just like the first time they had met, she snapped out of what seemed like a daze.

"I'm done," she muttered, pulling her hand away, "I can't do this anymore."

"Wait what?" Spot was obviously surprised by the sudden change.

"You treat me like I'm incompetent. I don't want this anymore. I'm done." He stared at her.

"Carly, that's a lie and you know it."

"Spot, just leave," she whispered, looking away from his eyes. He continued to stare at her; she felt his icy eyes not leaving her.

"Do you really-."

"Yes Spot, just go." He shook his head, obviously annoyed but left, and as soon as the door closed, Carly collapsed. She had hurt him, she knew she had, but it was better than him dead.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

It was the day before Metal and Matts were going to meet Kicks to go over their plan. Carly was a mess and everyone saw it but she wouldn't tell anyone why. They something had happened because Spot hadn't visited for a month. Everyone, even Jack, was worried. He'd even tried to talk to her but all it resulted in was a bloody nose.

"Why do you hate him so much?" David asked, folding his arms as he watched her stacking the chairs.

"I just don't like him," she shrugged, yawning.

"So there's no reason?"

"No there's a reason. I can't tell you though."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's my business David, alright?"

"Why do you keep pushing people away?" he asked softly.

"Cause they always get hurt," she muttered, leaving him in the dark diner.

"Carly!" a voice yelled and she turned around.

"What now," she sighed, seeing Racetrack running after her.

"Spot's missing."

"What?"

"They can't find him. His Newsies have looked everywhere but nothing."

"He's gone," she whispered, tears filling her eyes, "But-."

"Carlotta!" She spun around and saw Metal. "Change in plans. Let's go."

"Where is he?" she growled, glaring at him, "What the hell did you do with him?"

"We had to make sure you wouldn't flake," he sneered. Her control was gone and she jumped at him, punching, kicking, causing him much pain as she could until she heard the all too familiar sound of a gun cock. She dropped the beaten metal and turned to Matts, holding a gun to Racetrack's head.

"Alright, alright," she muttered, taking two steps away from Metal, "Let him go Matts."

"I don't think I will," he smirked, yanking Racetrack by the arm, who looked confused and nervous at the end of a gun, "C'mon, let's go."

"Race, relax," she whispered, squeezing his hand. He didn't react but she loosely held his hand. "Why the change?"

"We're watching you."

"Like I need to be watched."

"You of all people need to be watched," Metal muttered, in pain, as they approached her 'office'.

"Go to hell." He shoved her roughly, into the building and pushed them to the basement.

"Sit," Matts growled and she laughed but he held the gun to Racetrack's head, so she sat, "Good girl." He leant closer. "Don't try anything."

"What makes you think-?"

"You don't want them to know who you are, do you?" he asked challengingly. She kept her mouth shut and he smirked before leaving them in the dark. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she saw Spot talking to Racetrack.

"Talk to her," Racetrack muttered. She couldn't make out anything else but heard movement and felt someone in front of her. She was staring down at her hands, refusing to look up.

"Carly?" She didn't respond and he knelt down. Slipping his hand under her chin, he guided her to look at him. They stared at each other and before she realized it, his lips were on hers. He pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His fingers were tracing her spine and he lightly ran his tongue over her lips and she let him in. Lightly, she ran her thumb along his neck, sending shivers down his spine. When they pulled apart, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, burying her face in his neck, "I didn't mean to. I just don't want you to get hurt because of my mistakes."

"Carly, you're not making sense. What're you even talking about?" he asked softly, stroking her cheek.

"Can we possibly get out of here _before_ you two get all lovey-dovey?" Racetrack questioned, standing.

"The door's bolted and has four locks on it," she sighed, and both boys stared at her but she was to busy looking around, "There it is."

"What?"

"Window," she grinned, carefully opening it, "You two go. I have to stay, just find a safe place and stay put."

"Carly, I'm not-."

"Spot, I can handle myself."

"I'm not leaving you."

"If you don't leave now, they'll kill you. Will you go, now, I'll see you when this is done."

"Carly," his voice was dark.

"Racetrack, just go, he'll meet up with you," she sighed. He nodded, climbing out the window and she faced a glowering Spot. "Wipe that look off your face Conlon before I do it for you."

"Who the hell are you, Carly?" Spot demanded, "You're sweet, you're cute, you're mad, and you hurt. I don't get it. You've got too many different personalities."

"Actually just two," she muttered quietly. He stared at her, confused and she sighed. Braiding her hair, she hid it under the hat she pulled out of her pocket and pulled off her shirt, flipping her inside out. When finished, she turned around but stares at Spot's feet.

"You're-."

"Yeah."

"And you-."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It was how I was brought up," she told him softly.

"Why're you back," he growled; her eyes snapped to his and both were glaring.

"To find someone," she snarled, "Revenge. Ever heard of it?"

"You've killed eight people. Eight innocent people-."

"I have a reputation."

"Why didn't you take-?"

"Because he's your friend, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Why didn't you just disappear again?"

"No one persuaded me."

"Persuaded?"

"Its how Badge," but she stopped, feeling her voice about to break.

"You're trying to get Jack," he stated, "What'd he do?"

"He killed my best friend," she snarled, glaring with all the hate in her body. He took a step back and she looked to the side. "God I'm so different."

"Carly-."

"I mean before I met you, and Badge, I could hold everything. I was untouchable but then I meet Badge and he makes me realize that what I did was bad-."

"Carly-."

"-Then you and you make me feel so different. Not I feel and I can't stop it and it's so hard to do that while you're holding a gun to a guy's head who's begging you not to do something because he's got a family and-."

"Carly!" he yelled, shaking her shoulders and she stared at him, feeling tears burning trails down her cheeks, "This isn't you."

"Yes it is, they made me-."

"But you didn't choose it. Carly Jack didn't kill your friend."

"How do you know," the growl inching its way back.

"Your friend died when Kicks first appeared?" she nodded, "He was with David all day and playing poker with us all night until Kicks came."

"I can't breathe," she gasped, almost falling back but he caught her, pulling her closer, "I-I've been chasing the wrong guy?"

"Carly, in and out, c'mon," Spot soothed.

"I can't figure you out," she muttered, after she stopped hyperventilating, "You're supposed to _hate_ me, why're you being so nice?"

"I couldn't leave you if I wanted to."

"Yes you could."

"Nope," he shook his head, smiling slightly, "Cause I love you. Whether you're Kicks, Carly, or someone I don't know about. I love you and I'm never leaving."

"Oh my God," she whispered slowly, wide-eyed.

"Carly?"

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"I do," she smiled, kissing him hard and he laughed when they pulled apart, "Now what're we gonna do?"

"No idea, you?"

"Oh, I have a few," she smirked. She ran up the stairs and stood, staring at the door. She glanced over at Spot who was staring at her, intently. Taking in a deep breath, she kicked at the bottom of the door and it broke under. "C'mon."

"Carly, wait," Spot hissed and she turned to face him, "What're you doing?"

"Leaving, c'mon," she whispered, ducking under the broken door, "We only have so long before the come." That seemed to get Spot moving. He followed her through a route he didn't recognize and they exited through the back in time to hear a yell as things crashed around. "Run!"

"Jesus Christ," he muttered as they broke out into a sprint. They darted through multiple alleys until Spot jerked her towards another building, closing the door behind them, and she slid down the wall.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" a voice yelled, sounding somewhat terrified. Spot and Carly froze, seeing David, Jack, Racetrack, Mush, and Kid Blink, staring wide-eyed.

"Fuck my hat," she whispered standing again. An elderly man walked in and dropped the books he was carrying. "I need help."

"Like hell you do." The Newsie shrank back under both Spot and Carly's glare.

"In case you've forgotten who I am," she snarled, stepping closer, "You better keep your mouth shut before I make you and if anyone has anything to say, you better hope to fucking hell I don't get angry cause I am _not_ in the god damn mood." The room was silent and she peeked out the door. "If they ask, I'm not here and I never was-."

"What makes you think-?"

"They'll kill you if they find out. What about your family, think about them," she growled at David, whose eyes suddenly lit up.

"You b-," but there was a loud pounding on the door.

"You keep his mouth shut or he'll die," she told Jack then she turned to Spot, "Meet me at the bridge."

"Brooklyn?"

"No Harlem, yes Brooklyn," she growled before glancing at a furious David, "Bring him." Sot nodded as the door was almost knocked down but when it finally fell, she was gone.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"David!" she yelled as Carly turned around, only to be met by a punch.

"You were going to kill him. You were beating him up and acting like _nothing_ was wrong!" David seethed glaring at Carly, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"Are you done?" she growled, restraining the urge to hurt him, "Can I explain now or are you going to continue talking about things you can't even _begin_ to comprehend?"

"There's no reason good-."

"Trust me, there is," she stated darkly, "Now just sit down, shut up, and listen." He did so and she looked at Spot. "You might want to too." He nodded, sitting beside David but 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. She took in a deep breath and started to explain pretty much her life story. How she met Matts and Metal, how she met Badge, why she did what she did, and what happened to Badge. By the time she was finished, she was staring over the bridge, tears filling her eyes. She finally turned to David and Spot, tears escaping. "I'm not looking for forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I just thought you should know."

"Carly," David choked as she turned away, "He didn't-."

"Spot told me, I know David." She kept walking until she felt someone pulling on her arm.

"Carly." She bit her lip but didn't turn. "Carly, c'mon, look at me."

"Spot, please, don't make this harder. I don't deserve you, you don't need me, please just-," but he whipped her around, silencing her with his lips. She pulled back, "But-."

"Carly, _shut__**up**_," he growled, kissing her again. This time he pulled away. "You're not getting rid of me."

"Spot-."

"I'm serious, Carly, I'm not leaving." She sighed and caught her eyes.

"Alright," she smiled and she looked back at David, "All I want to do is find out who killed Badge."

"We'll help, Carly, you're not alone anymore."

"I'm guessing I have to tell Jack," she muttered.

"I will," Spot smiled.

"No-."

"Yes," he laughed, kissing her again.

"Fine," she muttered, leaning against him, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he smiled, kissing her forehead.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ha, funny Spot," Jack laughed coldly.

"Jack, I'm serious," Spot stated, a mask of black emotion plastered on his face, "She needs our help."

"God, look at you Spot, you've changed! You've gone soft and what for? A girl? Spot you've tougher than that," Jack lashed back.

"You don't even know half the shit that girl's gone through Jack," Spot growled dangerously.

"Oh and you do? You've only known her a month and a half-."

"And that's how fucking long I'm gonna know her unless we fucking help her," Spot yelled. Jack looked at his friend, startled. Never had he seen Spot show this much care for something, and it was a girl of all things.

"Alright," he sighed eventually, "What can we do?" Spot signaled for him to wait and he went out the door, followed by Carly when he returned. She couldn't look Jack in the eyes because she knew she looked as guilty as she felt. "Well?"

"Go on," Spot urged, "Show him." She nodded, braiding her hair, flipping her vest inside out and took her hat out, placing on top of her head.

"Nice imitation," Jack smirked, but she gave him her signature look and he spluttered, "It's not possible, he has red-."

"I had to dye it," she muttered, taking of her hat and showing the roots of her hair. He stared at her, long and hard.

"What the _fuck_ have you gotten yourself into Conlon? You're going out with Kicks. Kicks is a guy! How the hell-."

"I assure you Jack. I am a girl and I _am_ Kicks."

"Prove it." At this Carly rolled her eyes. She looked around and saw an unlit lamp on a table and walked over, gracefully spin hook kicking it to the other side of the room, barely missing Jack's head.

"Do you honestly think a guy could have done _anything_ that I did?" she asked skeptically. He thought this over but eventually nodded in agreement. "Look . . . Jack, I'm asking for your help, then Kicks'll disappear forever. All anyone will come close to is a very angry Carly. I need to do this. Please."

"Why're you back?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"My friend was killed the night you got shot," she mumbled, "They found your bandana there."

"So you thought it was me?"

"Yeah, I did."

"But now-."

"Now, it's different. I need to find who did it."

"Did you ever think it could've been Matts or Metal?" David asked walking in the room.

"No," she said slowly.

"Well think about it."

". . . thinking . . ." He rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed opposite Jack. "Did you two get into another fight?"

"Just listen-."

"Take that as a yes."

"Carly, they want you to help, they need you to help. You've known them all your life, they know how to push your buttons. It makes sense." She thought about it but then her had snapped up before she sprinted out the door.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Porky!" she yelled as she opened the door to the police station, his head stuck out a door, followed by his body when he saw it was her.

"What can I do for you Carly?" he asked, but waited for her to catch her breath, "We think we found him."

"Who?"

"A Newsie-."

"No, no, it's not a Newsie," she shook her head, "The bandanna was put there. How did he . . . what . . . the weapon, Porks."

"A gun," he knew her, "You know-?"

"I have a hunch, you don't by any chance-."

"Have the bullet?" Porky asked with a grin. She nodded and he signaled for her to follow him. He led her into his office and produced a cloth. He unwrapped it and saw what he was hoping for. Her glare.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"She's not coming," Matts growled.

"Oh, she'll come, trust me," Metal replied, picking at his nails with his knife, "She has no choice."

"She's changed."

"So've we."

"Hello boys, let's get this over with," Carly muttered, walking between them. They glanced at each other, before falling into step with her.

"So you remember-," but Matts was cut off by her glare.

"Just stick to what you do Matts," she snarled.

"Huh, I think she's back," Metal laughed creepily. She rolled her eyes, her stare forward, until they got closer to the Mayor's building. The two boys went two separate ways while she stayed straight, walking through the front door.

"Young man," a lady called as she walked by, "Young man, you can't go in there." There was movement and Carly had her gun pointed at the lady whose hand was inches from hers.

"_Don't_ make me do it," she growled, walking away. She got to the first door and opened it, letting Metal in and they went up a couple floors, letting Matts in before continuing up to the Mayor's office. She stopped outside the door, holding her ear to it before kicking it down. "Out."

"What're you-."

"Out," she growled again, raising the fun to the two men. They scurried off and Matts was about to follow, but she stopped him. "Not part of the deal."

"Kicks," the man in the chair whispered, his face ghostly pale and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Hey Mr. Mayor, sorry about this," she smiled before kicking Matts against a wall, shooting his leg. She looked at Metal, barely missing the knife he aimed for her neck. Quickly stashing the gun, she caught Metal's arm, breaking it with her elbow. He yelled out in pain, trying to punch her with his good arm but she caught that one too before kicking him square in the chest. "You killed him."

"Ah, so you finally figured it out," Metal chocked out and she punched him.

"It was your bullet, with the skull on it. You fucking killed him."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Matts asked, painfully managing to stand but she side kicked him in the throat, pressing him against the wall.

"Why?" she snarled, adding more pressure, "I was done."

"We needed you back," Matts's strangled voice barely audible.

"Why?"

"You're ours," Metal stated, "You can't leave, you can't be done, until you're dead."

"Carly," Matts squirmed, his face tinted a shade of blue.

"Don't you dare." She pulled out the gun again and aimed it at his head. "Ready to die?"

"Not yet," she heard Metal muttered before she was thrown to the floor. He was about to jump on top of her but she recovered from the shock, rolling away. He jumped up and she realized her gun was on the floor. Metal dove at her once again but she shot her leg out, before inside crescent kicking his shoulder. Reaching above her head, she clasped the gun, before shooting at him. His body went limp and she stared at him, panting slightly.

"You killed him," Matts whispered, but when she looked up at him, his eyes were ablaze, "You killed him!"

"You killed Badge!" she yelled back and as he charged at her, she iron broom sweeped him to the floor then ax kicked him in the stomach. "You fucked up my life. You and your family."

"They were yours too-."

"No they weren't," she growled, her gun pointed at his head again, "They kidnapped me, trained me, _used_ me because _I_ could do what they wanted. They forced me. You didn't care about me, Matts, none of you did."

"You didn't have to kill them-."

"I didn't kill your father. He killed himself."

"No," Matts shook his head, but gasped in pain, "I-I saw you."

"You saw me beat him," she said gently, "He couldn't handle the pain of loosing. He couldn't face you two after-."

"No!" Matts yelled, standing with great difficulty, "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are, he would never kill himself." He lunged at her but she dodged him.

"Don't make me do it Matts," but he didn't listen, he kept trying to get her. She iron broom sweeped him again and shot him. Square in the chest. She felt her breath catch in her throat and tears sting her eyes. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a gun sounded, but it wasn't hers.


	17. Chapter Sixteen End

Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Spot had run all the way from Brooklyn when he read the headlines. He entered Tibby's and looked around, it looked like a funeral.

"She's dead?" he croaked and Racetrack looked over at the broken boy.

"No one's seen her," he told Spot, only just finding out who Carly really was a couple minutes earlier. The four boys (Jack, David, Spot, and Racetrack) looked at each other.

"What'll we tell everyone else?" David asked quietly. Before anyone could answer, the door opened and a man in a black suit walked in.

"I was told I'd find you here," his hollow voice stated, "You four are to come with me."

"Who says?" Spot growled, itching to hit the man.

"The Mayor," was the dull response, "has invited you to lunch." The boys looked at each other but slowly got up, following the man. He led them to a huge house, a mansion, and up to a sitting room, where the Mayor was waiting. He gestured to the couch and armchairs for them to sit in. David sat on the couch with Jack and Racetrack sat in an armchair, while Spot stood.

"Would you boys like anything?" the Mayor asked as if he did this everyday.

"Uhm, sir?" Racetrack started hesitantly, "This ain't exactly normal for us to be sitting here with you."

"Normally you'd be trying to bribe us or jail us," Jack added.

"I think what they mean is," David sighed, "Mr. Mayor, sir, is that we don't know why we're here."

"Of course you don't," the Mayor chuckled, "This is all to do with your friend, Carly." The boys stiffened. "Ah, so you do know her. Well then, you know about how she wanted her past to be forgotten and why her accomplices tried to kill me."

"Kill you?" the four boys exclaimed.

"Oh, well obviously they didn't succeed because she stopped them." They sat in silence, the newly learned facts singing in.

"Where is she?" Spot asked, his voice like a knife through fog.

"I'm right here Spot." He spun around, seeing Carly weekly smiling at him, with a pale face. He enveloped her in a hug and felt tears behind his eyes. "I'm fine Spot. The Mayor was kind enough to call a doctor after, I promise."

"What happened?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I got shot." This was when the other three got up.

"I'll leave you alone, be careful Miss Carly."

"Thank you," she whispered, nodding her head slightly and as the door closed, she was bombarded with questions. She leant against Spot, taking in his scent and to each question, she answered the same: "I'm fine."

"C'mon, let her sit down," Spot said after a while. He led her over to the couch and she sat against him. "I thought your were dead."

"I thought I was too," she muttered, "but then I saw the damn doctor and felt the pain."

"Carly, why didn't you tell us?" David asked.

"Because I needed to do this alone," she shrugged but David shook his head, "What?"

"That they were your brothers?"

"They weren't my brothers," she growled but relaxed as she felt Spot's thumb stroking over her leg, "They raised me. We weren't blood related at all. I can't even call them my family. They just, well, trained me to kill basically." The group sat in silence before Jack spoke up.

"So it's over?" Carly nodded.

"Didn't you read the paper?" she grinned, holding it up, "Kicks is dead." They laughed slightly. "I should be able to walk around in a couple days. Walk normally I mean."

"Are you gonna stay with Medda?" Racetrack asked and she felt Spot tense.

"I dunno," she shrugged and he relaxed, "Depends on if I'm staying."

"What?" David asked confused.

"What'd ya mean?" Racetrack asked. She looked up at Spot but he was staring ahead.

"Spot, I'm in way too much pain to fool around," she whined. He looked at her, startled. "I wanna stay with you. Where else would I be going?"

"Where else would I-?"

"Don't start with me Conlon," she muttered.

"Conlon?"

"Gah, shut up," she growled, kissing him. He smirked but pulled her closer making her gasp.

"Sorry," he mumbled, resting his nose against hers.

"I got shot Spot, I'm not glass," she joked but his face was anything but playful. She sighed kissing him quickly.

"You aren't invincible Carly," he pointed out.

"I'm pretty damn close," she muttered, stubbornly. Racetrack smiled, shaking his head but pointed at Spot.

"I expect a full recovery, Conlon."

"Yeah me too," she nodded; this made Spot smile and he kissed her again, but he pulled back, looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you," she smiled, kissing him, not exactly expecting a response but he pulled back again, grinning.

"I love you too Carly."

**The End**


End file.
